


Podrías haber sido tú

by be_mine



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Unrequited Love, You waited to long Tony
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_mine/pseuds/be_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony está enamorado de Steve, pero mientras el capitán está buscando a su amigo del pasado, Tony decide esperar a que todo se calme antes de confesar sus sentimientos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tony

Ahora las noches de película se sentían muy diferentes. Las primeras veces Tony había participado en ellas sintiéndose obligado. El entendía lo importante que era la unión entre los vengadores, no solo en batalla sino también en su vida diaria, por ello había dado su máximo esfuerzo para integrarse con ellos. Después de varios meses de convivencia y “sobrevivencia” Tony había llegado a sentirse muy cómodo con la presencia de los demás y especialmente con Steve.

Durante los meses siguientes a la caída de Shield la vida del grupo había sido muy difícil. Steve y Natasha estuvieron lejos buscando a su antiguo amigo, hasta ese entonces el Soldado del Invierno; Clint y Phil pasaron muchas horas tratando de contactar el mayor número posible de agentes de Shield confiables; Thor estuvo lejos en Asgard cumpliendo con sus tareas de futuro rey y, finalmente, Tony y Bruce pasaron mucho tiempo trabajando en reconstruir los fundamentos políticos y económicos de los vengadores como equipo. 

Después de tres meses de idas y venidas Steve y Natasha habían vuelto a la torre con el ahora recuperado James Barnes. Los demás vengadores habían vuelto de uno en uno sintiéndose todos aliviados de encontrarse nuevamente en su hogar. Si, todos llamaban a la ex torre Stark “su hogar”. Tony estaba particularmente orgulloso de ello, especialmente por Steve que se había sentido por tanto tiempo fuera de lugar y solo en el nuevo siglo. Ahora Tony podía notar lo relajado y feliz que se veía Steve en compañía de los vengadores y especialmente con él.

La relación entre ambos hombres había cambiado mucho. De desconfianza y recelo había pasado a tolerancia y respeto y en los últimos meses a una sincera amistad y aprecio. Durante las numerosas veces en que Steve había vuelto derrotado y triste por la búsqueda infructuosa de su amigo, Tony le había dado apoyo y aliento. Había pasado horas oyéndolo hablar de su amigo y lo había acompañado en silencio cuando las lágrimas se escapaban sus ojos. Tenían largas conversaciones durantes sus noches de insomnio o mientras descargaban energía en el gimnasio. Hablar con Steve de sus problemas con Pepper había sido un paso natural. Después del rompimiento Tony había pasado por un período muy duro, tratando de enfocarse en su trabajo y en los vengadores para no caer en un nuevo ciclo autodestructivo como los que había tenido anteriormente. Como hombre maduro, ya entrando en los cuarenta, decidió luchar contra sus tendencias depresivas enfocándose en lo bueno que tenía en su vida y no en lo que había perdido. Una de esas cosas buenas era Steve. Al abrirle su corazón había logrado una conexión entre ambos que antes no había pensado posible.

Cada vez que Steve reanudaba la búsqueda de su amigo, Tony no podía evitar extrañarlo. Si, lo extrañaba con una ferocidad que le sorprendía. Cuando volvía, aunque fuera solo por unos días, Tony podía ver que Steve disfrutaba de su amistad permitiéndose atesorar los pequeños momentos de alegría que la mutua compañía les daba a ambos. 

Antes de Pepper Tony había tenido relaciones con muchas personas, siempre relaciones casuales, aventuras de una noche, con mujeres atractivas e interesantes y también con algunos hombres. Entre ellos había habido deportistas, modelos y algunos militares. Todos ellos atractivos físicamente, hombres de mundo como él, sin embargo nunca había sentido algo profundo por alguno de ellos, más allá de la aventura y el sexo. 

Steve era un asunto totalmente distinto. Tony se había dado cuenta ya hace algún tiempo de que sus sentimientos hacia el capitán se estaban tornando en algo más profundo de lo que había querido admitir en un principio. La cercanía de Steve estaba provocándole sensaciones muy intensas. Su corazón se aceleraba y se llenaba de ánimo y energía. Se sentía inquieto como queriendo hacer algo que no lograba identificar aún. Solo tenía certeza de que quería estar cerca de Steve, hablarle, mirarlo, escuchar su voz, sentir su aroma a jabón y madera - porque aún seguía dibujando con los primeros lápices de colores que Tony le regaló - quería hacerlo reír, olvidar por un momento los problemas que aún deberían enfrentar. Pero sobre todo, quería que Steve se sintiera feliz junto a él. Tony no sabía si Steve podría algún día corresponder sus sentimientos. Ni siquiera sabía si su amigo sentía atracción por los hombres o si estaría dispuesto a llevar adelante una relación si así fuera. Después de todo él era el Capitán America, un héroe de los años cuarenta que representaba los valores tradicionales de América. Tener una relación homosexual no estaba dentro de esos valores. O al menos no públicamente. De todas maneras, la vida de Steve estaba siendo muy difícil en esos días y Tony no la quería complicar más demostrándole sus sentimientos. Por ahora su amistad era lo que necesitaba el soldado y eso era lo que él iba a darle. Tony podía esperar.

Cuando finalmente encontraron al Soldado de Invierno – o más bien, el soldado los encontró a ellos – hubo un periodo muy duro en que Natasha y Steve estuvieron concentrados en ayudarlo a recuperar su memoria y a lidiar con la culpa que sentía por los largos años bajo el dominio de Hydra. Tony se preocupó de proveer todo el apoyo y el dinero que fuera necesario para el tratamiento psicológico a que se le sometió. Le ofreció un hogar y trabajó personalmente en las mejoras a su brazo artificial. Todo lo hizo por la felicidad de Steve, el cual estaba principalmente concentrado en su amigo James, con el que pasaba largas horas hablando, llorando y algunas veces mostrándole el nuevo siglo, porque a pesar de que Barnes estuvo activo durante los setenta años en que Steve estuvo congelado, realmente no tuvo una vida normal. Solo era despertado para que cumpliera sus misiones, después de las cuales su mente era nuevamente borrada. Tony se ocupó de proveer la más moderna tecnología para que Steve ayudara a Barnes. Cualquier cosa que hiciera la carga de Steve más ligera Tony estaba dispuesto a hacerla.

La recuperación del soldado fue lenta y dolorosa, tanto para él como para Steve. Había días en que James no quería verlo y otros en que no se soltaba de su torso en un abrazo lleno de desamparo y desolación.

Tony no estaba celoso. No solo porque Steve no parecía tener más que sentimientos de amistad por Barnes sino porque todos los momentos que se tomaba para descansar y liberarse del terrible estrés de la recuperación de su amigo los pasaba con Tony. Lo acompañaba en su taller o se sentaban juntos en la azotea a disfrutar de la noche pasando largas horas hablando y riendo. Si, Tony estaba orgulloso de poder hacer que Steve riera a pesar de toda la carga emocional que llevaba sobre sus hombros.

Meses más tarde el avance de James era notorio. Se le veía más feliz, había decidido cortarse el cabello, con lo cual se veía mucho más joven y atractivo - porque realmente era atractivo – y había aceptado que Natasha le comprara ropa más de acuerdo a su edad o al menos a la edad que aparentaba. Estaba participando más en las reuniones del equipo y, aunque hablaba principalmente con Steve y Natasha, estaba dejando ver una personalidad chispeante y animosa que tenía a Steve feliz y más relajado. Tony creía que tal vez ya era tiempo de empezar a mostrar a Steve sus sentimientos, o al menos tratar de averiguar qué pensaba Steve de las relaciones entre hombres.

Las noches de película eran el momento ideal, pensó Tony. Todos los vengadores estaban allí, el ambiente era relajado y animado, entonces si él levantaba el tema en la conversación no sería particularmente vergonzoso para Steve. Si es que no estaba cómodo, la presencia de los demás le permitiría desviar la atención fácilmente. La elección de la película era la mejor manera.

—¿Qué película vamos a ver hoy Tony? – preguntó Clint, sentado en el suelo junto a las rodillas de Natasha, la cual se hallaba recostada en uno de los grandes sofás de la sala común.

—Esta semana dejaremos que Jarvis elija ¿les parece? – Tony estaba sentado junto a Steve en un cómodo sofá más pequeño, situado justo al frente de la gran pantalla de televisión.

—¡No! – reclamó el arquero – ¡Tú programaste a Jarvis! Seguramente va a elegir alguna de esas películas antiguas y complicadas que tanto te gustan.

—Le aseguro señor Barton, que mi programación me permite tener un criterio mucho más amplio que el de mi creador.

—Hey traidor, yo tengo muy buen criterio, de hecho creo que tengo el mejor y más amplio criterio de todos los presentes.

—¿Estamos hablando de criterio o de ego Tony? - dijo Natasha riendo.

—Criterio, querida mía – dijo Tony dulcemente – debes reconocer que yo he tenido una mi vida mucho más… mmm… diversa que todos ustedes. Aunque me he reformado, mis años dedicados al placer deben contar para algo ¿verdad?

—¿Así que estás reformado Tony? – dijo Steve con una sonrisa.

—Yo que tú no confiaría del todo en él Steve, desde aquí puedo ver que está tramando algo - dijo James que se encontraba un poco más alejado de todos sentado solo en un confortable sillón reclinable, con un gran recipiente lleno de cabritas en su regazo.

—Oye Barnes, me duele en el corazón tu desconfianza. Mis ojos solo revelan la sabiduría de mis largos años de experiencia que pongo graciosamente a vuestra disposición.

—Por favor, menos cháchara y más película. En unas tres horas debo volver a mi laboratorio a ver el resultado de unas pruebas que estoy haciendo. Jarvis, por favor puedes poner algo bueno ¿quieres?

—Por supuesto doctor Banner.

—Gracias Jarvis.

En la gran pantalla se desplegó el título de la película. “El secreto de la Montaña” (Brokeback Mountain). Risas y murmullos se oyeron en la sala.

—¿Estás seguro de que sea una buena idea Jarvis? - preguntó Bruce – Tal vez podría incomodar a nuestros amigos de los años cuarenta. – Tony nunca había querido más a Bruce que en ese momento.

—¿Por qué? – Preguntó Steve - ¿De qué se trata esta película?

—Se trata de una pareja de hombres que tienen una relación homosexual secreta Steve. – dijo Natasha - Tiene excelentes actores y está muy bien escrita. De hecho ganó varios premios, me parece que algunos Oscar incluso.

—¿Oscar? – preguntó James

—Si, así se llama el premio más deseado del cine, al menos en América. Me parece que tiene ese nombre porque se parece al tío de alguien o algo así - dijo Clint distraídamente.

—¿Por qué crees que podía molestarnos Bruce?

—Bueno, porque yo sé que en sus tiempos la homosexualidad se consideraba una enfermedad, incluso un crimen. No sé si se sentirán cómodos de ver a dos hombres besándose.

El rostro de Steve se sonrojó levemente. Nerviosamente miró a James y luego a Tony antes de hablar.

—En nuestros tiempos también existían los homosexuales Bruce, aunque se los llamaba de formas mucho menos amables. De hecho en Brooklyn había muchos bares exclusivos para ellos. No eran públicamente bares gay pero era algo que se sabía. Muchas veces tuve que defender a algunos de ellos que eran golpeados en los callejones.

—Y después yo tenía que defenderte a ti Steve. – dijo James suavemente

—Si, es cierto, pero no podía dejar que esos abusadores golpearan a esos chicos solo porque eran diferentes.

—¿Y qué piensas de eso Steve? – Preguntó Tony, tratando de parecer lo más casual posible, aunque su corazón estaba tan acelerado que sentía que se le iba a salir por la boca.

—¿De los abusadores?

—No, qué piensas de la homosexualidad.

—Bueno, mmm… creo que las personas pueden amar a quien quieran. No creo que nadie tenga derecho a juzgar y decidir sobre los sentimientos de otra persona. Mientras no le hagan daño a nadie no veo porqué el resto deba opinar. Además… - Steve miró al suelo y sus mejillas de pusieron aún más rojas.

—¿Además?

—Además… yo sería cínico si estuviera en contra.

—¿Por qué Steve? – preguntó James.

—Porque yo… yo he sentido… atracción...

—¿Atracción?

—Si, yo... he sentido atracción por mujeres y también por hombres... un hombre...

—¿Qué? ¡Cuándo! ¡Nunca me dijiste! - James se levantó levemente de su asiento.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo Bucky, no podía decirte, además nunca hice nada...

—Pero si tú y yo éramos los mejores amigos. ¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme algo así?

—Creo que tuve miedo… no sabía cómo podías reaccionar… y por lo que veo ahora creo que tenía razón. 

—No es lo que tú piensas Steve - James volvió a sentarse pesadamente.

El rostro de James se ensombreció por completo. Parecía enojado y triste al mismo tiempo. Tony no sabía que pensar. Estaba feliz por la confesión de Steve. Tal vez por fin él podría tener una oportunidad, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía culpable por haber provocado un quiebre entre los dos amigos. Era obvio que James estaba frustrado por el silencio de Steve. Era totalmente comprensible. Que tu mejor amigo te oculte algo así, después de tantos años, no es gracioso. 

Los demás vengadores estaban en silencio sin saber que decir. Tony necesitaba alivianar el ambiente si quería que la tarde no se arruinara por completo.

—Bueno, talvez esta película no es una buena idea después de todo ¿verdad? Prefieren ver alguna comedia ¿o alguna película de acción? Jarvis, por favor busca otra opción.

—Desde luego señor.

—No Jarvis – dijo James – Esa película está bien. Si es buena como dice Natasha, quiero verla. – Steve se volvió hacia James con expresión confundida y apenada. Parecía querer decir algo pero nada salió de su boca.

—¿Qué piensan los demás? – Preguntó Tony – Steve, ¿quieres verla?

—Claro Tony, me gustaría.

—Bien señores, ya que todos tienen sus cabritas y sus bebidas… Jarvis, que empiece la película por favor.

Dos horas más tarde los ojos de casi todos estaban enrojecidos. Clint era el único que no se había afectado por la película, principalmente porque se había dormido en varias partes. 

—No sé si la película era buena, pero realmente sirve para dormir.

—Tu sensibilidad me impresiona pajarito - Dijo sonriendo Tony. Steve no pudo evitar reírse.

—Es una película buena pero muy romántica para mi, yo prefiero la acción, el misterio… esas cosas.

—¿Te gustó Steve? – Preguntó Natasha mientras acariciaba el cabello de Clint.

—Si, es muy buena. Triste pero buena. 

—Y tú James – preguntó Bruce – ¿Qué piensas de la película? – James se demoró en responder. Parecía estar pensando cuidadosamente en lo que iba a decir.

—Creo que es triste que dos personas que se quieren, no estén juntas por razones externas a ellos mismos… también creo que el engaño puede ser mucho más doloroso que la falta de amor… creo que la película es buena.

Todos se quedaron callados por un momento.

—Ah, por favor no dejemos que una excelente película, ganadora del premio Oscar, nos deje con el ánimo abajo – Clint no parecía para nada afectado por el tono de la conversación – lo que no se han dado cuenta, especialmente tú Nat, es que la lista de personas que puede haber besado el Cap es ahora más larga de lo que pensabamos.

—¿De qué hablas Clint? – preguntó Tony muy interesado.

—Tú sabes Tony que durante su escapada juntos, Nat besó a Steve.

—Si lo sé, fue por la misión, para pasar desapercibidos.

—Si, pero lo que tú no sabes…

—Clint, cuidado con lo que dices – dijo Bruce. James no dijo palabra pero parecía muy interesado.

—No es nada malo. Lo que tú no sabes es que no fue el primer beso de Steve después de descongelarse.

—¿Van a comenzar con eso otra vez? - dijo Steve un tanto irritado

—¡Claro! Tienes que contarnos Steve ¿a quién besaste? – dijo Natasha – Debo confesar que mi primera idea fue Tony, pero la descarté en ese momento, pero ahora… Tony ¿fuiste tú?

—Lamentablemente no Nat, tal vez si hubiera sabido antes de las preferencias del nuestro buen capitán yo hubiera...

Las mejillas de Steve se pusieron completamente rojas. Tony tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Tony no bromees! Por favor no sigan…

—Puede haber sido ese agente que conversaba tanto con Steve en el gimnasio de Shield… ¿cómo se llamaba? No lo recuerdo… Peter, Paul?

—Paul - dijo Natasha - Era muy atractivo según recuerdo. ¿Fue él Steve?

—No, no fue él, Jesús, ¿porqué no lo olvidan?

—Pero al menos dinos si fue un hombre o una mujer, así sería más fácil adivinar, o al menos la lista sería más corta, porque la cantidad de gente que conozco que estaría feliz de besarte Cap es muy larga…

—Puede haber sido Susan, o Mary… ¡tal vez María Hill! Recuerdo la forma en que te miró en el Helicarrier, casi te comió con los ojos Steve.

—La verdad es… 

—¡Bravo nos vas a decir!

—La verdad es que sí fue mi primer beso desde los cuarenta – dijo Steve avergonzado.

—¿Qué? ¡No puede ser!

—¿Por qué me mentiste Steve? – preguntó Natasha.

—Creo que me sentí un poco avergonzado por no haber… besado a nadie en tanto tiempo.

—Steve, eso está mal hermano. Besar es lo mejor del mundo y tú podrías besar casi a cualquiera.

—No me interesa besar a cualquiera Clint.

—Bueno, puede ser alguien que te guste obvio, pero en estos tiempos se puede besar a una persona sin que signifique mucho Steve, solo por el placer de tocar a otro ser humano – observó Bruce

—Si amigo, no puedes estar sin ese tipo de contacto por tanto tiempo, esperando el gran amor, no es sano.

—Lo sé, pero no es lo que quiero.

—Tenemos que hacer algo Nat.

—Si, tienes razón Clint, debemos empezar una campaña “Besando al Capitán América”

—Están bromeando ¿verdad? - dijo Tony un poco alarmado – creo que Steve puede arreglárselas solo en eso.

—¿Por qué no? Steve es nuestro amigo y nos interesa su bienestar. Y hasta ahora no ha tenido mucho éxito. Nosotros podemos ayudarlo, más aún ahora que las opciones se han abierto bastante.

—Ustedes están locos. Cuidado Steve, estos dos infantes te pueden meter en problemas.

—Así parece Bruce, pero no te preocupes, creo poder manejarlos.

—¡Ajaja!! Solo crees… ¡tenemos oportunidad Nat!

—Creo que debemos empezar una lista.

Las risas de los dos cómplices llenaron el ambiente. La situación era tan ridícula que los demás no pudieron evitar unirse a las risas. El único que se mantenía serio era James. Tal vez por eso nadie notó cuando el soldado se levantó de su asiento y se acercó rápidamente a Steve.

—Si alguien tiene que besarte, voy a ser yo.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando James se inclinó y tomó el rostro de Steve entre sus manos para unir sus bocas en un apasionado beso. Tony, que estaba junto a ellos, quiso decir algo pero no pudo hacer más que mirar como la boca de James devoraba los labios de Steve, el cual se quedó rígido en el asiento sin intentar alejarse ni acercarse a su amigo. Sus ojos estaba abiertos, pasmados mirando el rostro tan cercano a él. 

Tony pudo ver como James se alejó un poco para luego morder suevamente el labio inferior de Steve provocando que este abriera su boca de inmediato como para decir algo pero fue acallado por la lengua que invadió su boca por completo. De la garganta de Steve salió un gemido que solo se podía interpretar como de placer, al mismo tiempo que pareció fundirse a la boca de James devolviendo el beso por primera vez. Con sus ojos cerrados, una de sus manos se elevó para sujetar a James de su polera atrayéndolo aun más hacia abajo, mientras que la otra se deslizó hacia la parte de atrás de su cuello manteniéndolo allí con fuerza. El beso se volvió más profundo mientras que sus respiraciones se aceleraban cada vez más sonando fuertes en el silencioso ambiente.

Tony no sabía que hacer. Miles de ideas pasaban por su mente, celos, terribles celos. ¿Por qué no lo besó él? ¡Podría haberlo hecho! ¿Por qué Steve no rompía el beso? Al mismo tiempo sintió un intenso dolor en el estómago extrañamente mezclado con una excitación creciente. Ese beso era el más sensual que había visto alguna vez. ¡Por dios, los sonidos que salían de Steve! Debía detenerlo, debía hacer algo.

—Hasta ahí llegaron nuestros planes Nat – Dijo Clint - Oigan ustedes dos, consíganse un cuarto ¿quieren?

Al escuchar las palabras de Clint, James se separó de Steve, el cual instintivamente se levantó como para seguir la boca que se alejaba de la suya. Al abrir sus ojos tenía una mirada anhelante y confusa. Sin desviar su mirada de James lo soltó y se volvió a sentar pesadamente.

James lo miró dulcemente por unos segundos hasta que pareció volver en si. La expresión de su rostro cambió de felicidad a pánico e inmediatamente se dio vuelta y se dirigió al elevador.

—¡Buck espera! - Steve no tuvo tiempo ni de levantarse cuando las puertas del elevador ya se habían cerrado.

—Wow eso fue extraño – dijo Natasha - Steve, ¿estás bien?

Steve se volvió hacia Natasha. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, rojos y levemente hinchados, brillantes por la saliva de James. Su respiración estaba agitada y sus mejillas más rojas que nunca. Tony nunca lo había visto más sensual. 

—No lo sé.

—¿Era James verdad?

—¿Qué?

—La atracción que dijiste que habías sentido Steve, hace tantos años. Era por James ¿verdad? - preguntó Bruce

—Si… es cierto, pero no podía decirle. Tenía miedo de perder su amistad… él solo salía con damas… con mujeres. El y yo éramos amigos, los mejores amigos y yo…

—Amigo mío, creo que cometiste un error – dijo Clint suavemente – un beso así no lo dan los amigos.

—Creo que debes hablar con él.

—Si, claro, tal vez más tarde, cuando ambos estemos más calmados.

—No – dijo Natasha firmemente – Ahora. Ve tras él. No lo dejes pensar que no te gustó el beso porque claramente lo disfrutaste. 

Steve se volteó hacia Tony, que no había dicho absolutamente nada, como buscando una respuesta. El ingeniero solo atinó a asentir. Si él hubiera estado en el lugar de Steve y hubiera recibido un beso así de su amor secreto por tantos años ya estaría corriendo tras él. A pesar de que sabía que ese era el instante preciso en que estaba perdiendo a Steve, Tony volvió a asentir y logró que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios.

Steve lo miró por un momento y respondió con una sonrisa dulce y sincera que brilló en su hermoso rostro.

—Gracias Tony. Gracias Nat – dijo mirando a sus dos amigos.

Steve se levantó rápidamente siguiendo el camino de James.

—Jarvis, ¿dónde está Bucky? – Preguntó Steve mientras se dirigía hacia el elevador.

—El sargento Barnes se encuentra en su habitación capitán Rogers.

—Gracias Jarvis. Por favor llévame a su piso.

—Por supuesto capitán.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se cerraron Natasha se volvió hacia Tony con una expresión triste en su rostro.

—Lo siento Tony.

—Si... yo también.


	2. El mejor amigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de ese inesperado beso Steve fue a enfrentar a James. La "primera vez" es algo que siempre se recuerda.

Mientras Steve subía en el elevador su mente daba vueltas entre el beso que James le había dado y la confesión que él había hecho ante sus amigos. Era algo que había tenido guardado tantos años y había salido de su boca en medio de una simple conversación, como si fuera algo casual, algo simple y natural. No como el sentimiento que le había provocado tanta tristeza y angustia durante tanto tiempo. Siempre había sentido vergüenza, no por sentir atracción hacia los hombres sino por haberlo ocultado a la persona que más le importaba en el mundo entero y peor aún, al objeto de su afecto. Siempre sintió que estaba abusando de James, con cada mirada llena de deseo, con cada segundo que su vista se detenía más tiempo del necesario sobre el perfecto cuerpo de su amigo. Cada vez que compartieron el calor de sus cuerpos en las frías noches de invierno Steve luchaba por controlar sus deseos y corresponder de la mejor forma posible al cariño desinteresado y puro que su amigo le había ofrecido por años sin pedir nada a cambio. 

Steve no podía sacar de su mente el rostro desencajado de James cuando lo enfrentó hace un momento. Estaba enojado… ¡por supuesto que lo estaba! Había descubierto que su mejor amigo, alguien en que se suponía podía confiar su vida, le había mentido durante años. Pero sin embargo, ese beso ¡Dios, ese beso! Steve aún se sentía un poco embriagado por el delicioso contacto de la boca de James. Los labios con los que había soñado tanto habían sido suyos por algunos segundos, los segundos más excitantes de su vida. Solo con pensar en el cálido aliento de James sobre su boca sentía escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo entero. ¿Qué había significado ese beso? ¿Fue por enojo? ¿Fue por silenciar a Natasha y a Clint? Cuando el elevador se detuvo Steve sacudió su rostro tratando de despejar su mente. En ese momento lo que importaba era James.

La puerta del cuarto estaba cerrada. Era obvio. Steve sabía que no sería fácil hablar con su amigo. Durante las últimas semanas cada conversación había sido trabajosa y dolorosa. Los terribles recuerdos de las misiones del Soldado del Invierno habían desgarrado el alma de James dejándolo profundamente deprimido y angustiado. Después de cada episodio se encerraba en si mismo y solo la constancia y dedicación de Steve habían logrado sacarlo del pozo profundo en que caía, dejando que el verdadero espíritu de James se recuperara poco a poco. Y ahora esto - ¿Cómo pude hacerle esto ahora? - pensó Steve. Después de tanto sufrimiento, su supuesto mejor amigo lo había apuñalado por la espalda.

—¡Bucky! Por favor ábreme – llamó Steve golpeando ligeramente la puerta. No hubo respuesta – Bucky por favor, habla conmigo ¿estás bien? ¡Bucky!

Nada se escucho del otro lado de la puerta.

—Bucky perdóname. Sé que está enojado conmigo pero por favor déjame explicarte.

Se escuchó un golpe rápido y apagado junto a un quejido.

—¡Bucky qué pasó!… ¿Estás bién? ¡Bucky!

—El señor Barnes se encuentra bien capitán. Solo se tropezó con una de las sillas – La voz de Jarvis sonó tan calmada como siempre.

—Gracias Jarvis. Desde donde se encuentra ¿crees que me puede escuchar?

—Creo que si capitán, en este momento solo está a un par de metros de la puerta.

Steve acercó su rostro a la puerta.

—Bucky, tienes derecho a estar enojado, lo entiendo. Yo mismo estoy enojado conmigo. Pero por favor déjame pedirte perdón cara a cara, necesito explicarte por qué te oculté la verdad por tanto tiempo. Necesito decirte… dios, necesito decirte tantas cosas.

—Steve - la voz de James sonó cansada y triste

—¿Bucky? por favor habla conmigo, déjame verte.

—No, no puedo ahora, por favor Steve, mañana.

—Bucky...

—Mañana Steve...

—Bucky - Steve entendió que no podía hacer nada más en ese momento – Claro... si... no te molestaré más. Pero si me necesitas, estaré en mi cuarto ¿está bien?

—Gracias Steve.

—Solo… solo déjame decirte algo más. Yo… - Steve se deslizó hasta el suelo, con el rostro pegado a la puerta – no quiero que pienses que yo no… diablos, no se cómo decirlo.

—Ahora no Steve.

—No, por favor escúchame. Por favor déjame decirte esto ahora y me iré – Steve esperó un momento sin decir nada. James no dijo palabra - Me besaste Bucky, no sé por qué, no sé qué significa pero necesito que sepas que fue el mejor beso de mi vida y que no me importa si no sucede nunca más… eso lo acepto, está bien en serio, pero fue perfecto y si quisieras… 

Steve se sentó pesadamente en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en la puerta y habló casi para si mismo.

—Dios, si quisieras besarme otra vez - Steve se cubrió el rostro con las manos mientras algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas – sería el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

…

…

—¿Steve?

…

—¡Steve! ¿qué dijiste?

—Bucky, yo… lo siento. Mejor me voy. Hablemos mañana.

—Dime que dijiste...

—Bucky…

—¡Dímelo Steve!

Steve se sorprendió por el cambio de tono en la voz de su amigo. Se volvió nuevamente hacia la puerta.

—Dije que si quisieras besarme otra vez… yo sería el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

Su corazón estaba palpitando tan fuerte y tan rápido que sentía que se le iba a salir del pecho. Se mantuvo junto a la puerta esperando una respuesta. Pero no vino ninguna. Después de casi tres minutos Steve se paró derrotado para irse a su cuarto. Solo alcanzó a dar unos pasos cuando se oyó el clic de la cerradura. Steve se quedó paralizado viendo como la puerta se abría.

—Entra Steve.

Solo se oyó la voz de James más calmada y definitivamente autoritaria. Steve se acercó lentamente a la puerta y entró a la habitación que estaba totalmente a oscuras.

—¿Bucky?

—Cierra la puerta.

Steve cerró la puerta y se acercó más hacia la voz que le hablaba. De a poco sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y empezó a distinguir las formas de la habitación. La poca luz que entraba por las cortinas le permitió ver a su amigo que estaba sentado al borde la gran cama a un costado del cuarto.

—Ven acá Steve, siéntate a mi lado.

—¿Puedes subir un poco la luz? Casi no te veo Buck.

—No, es mejor así.

—¿Estás bien? Lo siento tanto, debí habértelo dicho antes.

—Estoy bien, pero debiste habérmelo dicho. ¿No confiabas en mí?

En ese momento Steve llegó a la cama y se detuvo frente a su amigo. James lo tomó de una mano y lo hizo sentarse a su lado.

—He confiado en ti toda mi vida pero tenía miedo.

—Miedo de qué.

—No quería perderte Bucky. Tú eras la persona que más me importaba en el mundo… aún lo eres. 

—Tú eras y siempre serás la persona que más me importa a mí Steve. ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que me perderías? ¿Alguna vez te hice pensar que podría no respetarte o juzgarte mal por tus sentimientos?

—Por supuesto que no pero entonces era un delito que un hombre quisiera a otro. 

—Sí, es cierto, pero eso no habría importado entre tú y yo. Éramos los mejores amigos Steve. Yo te habría apoyado.

—Es que no era solo eso Buck.

—¿Hay algo más? Puedes decírmelo Steve.

—Era un secreto que me avergonzaba, tenía miedo de tu reacción.

—Yo también te oculté cosas.

—Nunca esperé que me lo contaras todo. Tú tenías una vida mucho más completa que la mía. Conocías tanta gente, tantas damas. Por supuesto que no me contabas todo.

—Puede ser, pero no te confié lo más importante de mi vida.

—Eso no importa ahora.

—Si importa. Más que nunca importa.

—Está bien Buck, si quieres decirme hazlo. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, sin importar lo que sea.

Con su mano derecha James tomó la mejilla de Steve para voltear su rostro hacia si. Lo miró a los ojos como queriendo decirlo todo con la vista llena de ternura. Steve enfrentó la intensa mirada confundido, sin saber qué esperar. 

—Yo te amo Steve. He estado enamorado de ti desde que éramos niños. Desde que supe lo que era el amor entre dos personas. 

Steve estaba sin palabras. Su corazón latía tan rápido que un ligero dolor se posó en su garganta haciéndolo imposible hablar. Las lágrimas que habían estado marcando su rostro hace un momento volvieron rápidamente y empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

—Te amo. No te lo había dicho por miedo. El estúpido miedo que tampoco te dejó a ti decirme tu verdad. Todos esos años me sentí avergonzado, no de amarte, sino de mentirte cada día. Cada vez que tenía una cita, cada vez que besaba a alguna chica y volvía a casa lleno de su perfume. Cada noche en que te abrazaba para darte calor cuando todo mi cuerpo quería envolverte y tocarte de la forma en que un amigo no debería desear tocar a otro. Me sentía sucio cuando ya no podía controlar mi deseo por ti y salía a buscar alivio con alguna extraña.

—Dios Buk…

—Fuiste tú el que me trajo de vuelta Steve. Me olvidé de mi mismo Steve, pero nunca me olvidé de ti.

Steve levantó sus manos hacia el rostro de James sujetándolo con firmeza. Cerrando sus ojos juntó sus frentes mientras trataba de controlar su respiración. Sentía que iba a tener un ataque de asma aunque sabía que eso no era posible. 

—Buck yo… era a ti a quien amaba, eres tú a quien aún amo.

—Steve... necesito volver a besarte...– la hermosa sonrisa que iluminó el rostro de Steve le dio la respuesta. 

Sin desviar su mirada James se acercó lentamente hasta que su boca estuvo a unos centímetros de la boca entreabierta de Steve. Sus alientos se mezclaron justo antes de que sus labios se unieran. El aroma era embriagador. El beso fue diferente del que James le había dado antes. Este era un beso lento y suave, casi reverente. La sensación era deliciosa. Steve sentía todo su cuerpo bañado por un calor desconocido hasta ese entonces. Tantos años había soñado con esa boca junto a la suya. Tantas veces la había dibujado a escondidas, solamente para poder mirarla sin preocuparse de que James podría sentirse incómodo. Ahora Steve necesitaba más. Sin dudar pasó su lengua sobre los carnosos labios generando un gemido de placer en James.

—No tienes idea de cuantas veces he soñado con saborear tu boca Buck. Tus labios son los más hermosos que he visto jamás.

—Entonces tómalos Steve - dijo James entre besos - son tuyos.

James lo atrajo hacia sí con furia. Esta vez sus bocas se estrellaron con toda la pasión acumulada por años. Sus labios de abrieron dejando que sus lenguas se entrelazaran deliciosamente provocando gemidos de placer en ambos hombres. 

Ni en el mejor de sus sueños Steve había imaginado lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Todo su cuerpo estaba encendido, su corazón palpitaba como loco y su sangre se acumulaba deliciosamente en su entrepierna. Sus manos dejaron el rostro de James para deambular hambrientas sobre su cuerpo tratando de sentirlo entero en ese momento. Sus bocas se movían cambiando el ángulo para reencontrarse una y otra vez. La saliva de James se sentía deliciosa sobre sus labios, tan carnosos, suaves y tibios que Steve quería morderlos y cubrirlos con los suyos para siempre.

Entre gemidos y quejidos ambos hombres se fueron inclinando sobre la cama hasta que Steve quedó sobre James juntando sus pechos completamente vestidos. Steve quería hablar, quería decir tantas cosas, quería recorrer con su lengua cada parte del cuerpo de James pero el beso era tan delicioso e intenso que no quería romperlo.

James siguió besándolo con pasión hasta que con un ágil movimiento de sus piernas los volteó a ambos quedando esta vez sobre Steve. Separó sus bocas por un momento para recuperar la respiración mientras miraba con ternura al hombre entre sus piernas.

—Sube la luz Jarvis - la voz de Steve sonó muy autoritaria

—Por supuesto capitán.

—Dios... adoro tu boca – dijo James entre besos.

—Yo adoro la tuya – dijo Steve jadeando.

—Siempre quise morder tus labios. Nadie debería tener los labios como los tuyos Steve, no me dejan pensar en nada más que en pegarme a ellos todo el día.

—Te deseo tanto Buck.

—Y yo te deseo a ti.

Se volvieron a besar apasionada y lánguidamente con avidez y calma, con ternura y lujuria, todo al mismo tiempo.

Las manos de Steve se deslizaron bajo la camisa de James tocando la tibia piel provocando sensuales gruñidos de placer. 

—¿Puedo?

—Tócame Steve…

—¿No es muy pronto?

—Nunca será muy pronto entre nosotros – dijo James con una sonrisa, pero en ese instante pareció tener una duda y se separó de los anhelantes labios que lo besaban.

—¿has tenido sexo Steve?

—No, nunca, pero quiero Bucky, quiero contigo…

—Nunca me imagine que escucharía esas palabras venir de ti mi capitán.

—¿Qué?

—Quieres conmigo… quieres conmigo…

—Quiero besarte Buck, todo tu cuerpo… déjame besarte…

—Lo que quieras amor, lo que quieras.

—Me encanta que me digas amor.

—Puedo decirte muchas cosas más, solo dame tiempo.

—Puedo… ¿puedo desnudarte?

—¡Dios!, no tienes que pedir permiso... puedes hacerme lo que quieras Steve. Soy tuyo.

—Mio… – dijo Steve con un suspiro.

—Tuyo...

Con un seguro movimiento Steve sujetó a James por los hombros y lo apoyó de espalda en la cama poniéndose sobre él. Por unos segundo admiró el bello rostro que lo miraba con adoración. Rápidamente empezó a desabrochar la camisa. Cada pedazo de piel que quedaba a la vista era admirado como si fuera el tesoro más maravilloso del mundo. Tantas veces había deseado ese hermoso cuerpo y se había sentido avergonzado de si mismo. Tantas veces había soñado con tocar la piel que ahora se entregaba gustosamente a él. 

Cada centímetro de piel fue acariciado, olido, lamido y besado por Steve, cada beso acompañado de un gemido de placer. Cuando la parte superior del cuerpo de James estuvo totalmente desnuda Steve se alejó un poco para contemplarlo complacido. El rostro de James mostró un poco de inseguridad al mismo tiempo que miraba su brazo metálico y las cicatrices que lo rodeaban.

—No te avergüences, eres hermoso, todo tú eres hermoso – dijo Steve recorriendo su pecho con sus labios. Cuando llegó a los pezones sintió el deseo incontrolable de rodearlos con su boca y acariciarlos con su lengua. El quejido de placer que salió de James hizo que su erección se sacudiera dentro de sus pantalones. Pronto siguó recorriendo su pecho depositanto cálidos e intensos besos mientras bajaba hacia su sexo. Los músculos del vientre de James vibraban con cada caricia.

Pronto llegó a los pantalones. Desabrochó el botón y bajó el cierre. Con un solo movimiento bajó el pantalón y la ropa interior al mismo tiempo. La impresionante erección de James emergió provocando que un intenso rubor se esparciera por las mejillas de Steve. No pudo separar su vista del hermoso miembro ante sus ojos, incluso mientras terminaba de sacar los pantalones sus ojos siguieron pegados a él para el deleite de James.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves capitán?

—Mucho – dijo Steve separando las piernas de James para posarse entre ellas - no tienes idea de cuantas veces soñe con esto...

—Por favor Steve… - dijo James con respiración entrecortada – quítate la ropa antes de… hacer nada más… ¿quieres?

Steve se levantó y se paró junto a la cama sin dejar de mirar el rostro de James. Steve siempre había sentido vergüenza de su cuerpo. Nunca había dejado a nadie verlo completamente desnudo, incluso su excesivo recato le había provocado más problemas que beneficios. Pero ahora él sabía que su cuerpo era hermoso. Después del suero, mientras estaba con la chicas de USO, se había dado cuenta de que se había vuelto un hombre deseable, sin embargo nunca se había desnudado ante nadie. Ahora tenía ante si a la persona que había deseado toda su vida y tenía el cuerpo perfecto para atraerlo. Empezó a sacarse la ropa lentamente tirándola al suelo. Los ojos de James estaba como hipnotizados mirándolo. Su erección pulsaba a la vista de Steve. Era un éxito absoluto, sin embargo, cuando llegó el momento de sacarse la ropa interior dudó por un momento.

—Vamos Steve, déjame verte.

Mirándolo nuevamente a los ojos Steve sonrió y empezó a bajar su calzoncillo hasta que su sexo quedó a la vista. Erecto y glorioso. A James se le hizo agua la boca.

—Dios, eres hermoso Steve…. y ¡enorme!

—¿Te da miedo Buck?

—Claro que no, ven acá soldado – dijo James levantando sus brazos hacia Steve atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo. Steve se puso sobre él, tratando de no aplastarlo y empezó a besarlo nuevamente. Sus cuerpos se estaban tocando de arriba abajo, ambos se empezaron a mover generando un delicioso roce entre sus miembros. Steve luchó con toda su fuerza para no ponerle atención a su entrepierna. Quería que ese momento durara lo más posible.

Lentamente empezó a llenar de besos a James. Besó sus ojos, sus mejillas, lamió su boca. Olió su cabello profundamente. El olor a sudor y shampoo se unió deliciosamente. Cubrió de besos el cuello bajando nuevamente hasta sus hombros, su pecho, sus rosados pezones. Cada beso era acompañado por gemidos y quejidos de placer de James.

—Steve… ahaaa Steve, me estás volviendo loco…

—Relájate Buck… déjame adorarte…

Steve se detuvo más tiempo en lo pezones, besándolos, succionando y mordiendo suavemente.

—Ahhhh Steve, dónde aprendiste a hacer eso…

—Lo he soñado miles de veces Buck.

—Mierda, Steve…

Steve siguió su camino hacia abajo. El fuerte vientre de James fue cubierto de besos y suaves mordidas que provocaron deliciosos temblores en los firmes músculos. Desde allí Steve se desvió hasta sus caderas quedándose allí por algunos segundos. 

—Steve, por favor…

Steve acercó su nariz al palpitante miembro frente a él inhalando profundamente. El aroma era diferente, increíblemente dulce y al mismo tiempo masculino y profundo. Con sus manos sujetó las caderas de James para mantenerlo en el lugar.

—Steve…

—Shsss, tranquilo… déjame conocerte.

Steve acercó nuevamente su rostro al sexo de James devorándolo con la mirada. Lo admiró como si fuera una obra de arte recién descubierta. Pronto acercó su boca al tibio pene depositando suaves besos desde la base a la punta. 

—Ahhh Steve…

Luego de los besos, Steve pasó su lengua de arriba hacia abajo, tomándose su tiempo para sentir el sabor y el olor de su amante. Bajó hacia los testículos besándolos y pasando su lengua lentamente por ellos. Eran suaves y tibios. Lo mejor fueron los quejidos de placer de James. Finalmente sujetó el pene con una de sus manos y tomó la punta en su boca acariciándola con su lengua y succionándola suavemente. James arqueó su espalda por el placer lo que animó a Steve a tomarlo más profundamente. Los quejidos aumentaron su volumen haciendo que Steve lo tomara más y más hasta llegar a su garganta. Las caderas de James se levantaron levemente como queriendo empujar el pene más profundamente dentro de su boca. Una ligera arcada hizo que Steve lo soltara un poco pero no lo quiso sacar del todo intensificando la succión y el masaje con su lengua sobre la suave piel.

—Steve por favor, espera… Steve

—¿Mmmm?

—Ohhh amor, no quiero acabar aun por favor Steve… para… para...

Steve lo sacó de su boca produciendo un obsceno sonido que lo hizo reír. Se levantó hasta quedar a la altura del rostro de James para darle un apasionado beso que fue muy bien recibido. 

—Cielos Steve - dijo James con la respiración entrecortada – ¿estás seguro que no lo habías hecho antes?

—Solo sigo mis instintos… ¿te gustó?

—Ya lo creo que sí. Ahora es mi turno.

—No tienes que hacerlo - dijo Steve mientras frotaba su cuerpo contra el de James provocando más gemidos de placer de su amigo.. 

—Steve... me muero por hacerlo... Steve...

—Solo déjame besarte ¿quieres?

—Lo que tú digas, lo que tú digas…

Sonriendo Steve volvió a unir sus bocas en un beso profundo mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de James. Sus manos bajaron hasta sus nalgas apretándolas y acercándolo más hacia su sexo. Sus miembros se deslizaban uno sobre el otro cuando James bajó su mano para sujetarlos con fuerza. Ante el quejido de placer de Steve, James empezó a masajearlos moviendo su mano de arriba hacia abajo. Con cada caricia Steve se estremecía. Pronto unió una de sus manos a la tarea. Sus bocas no se separaban mientras sus caderas se movían una contra la otra generando el más delicioso roce.

—Ahhh Steve se siente tan bien.

Ambos hombres siguieron moviéndose el uno contra el otro hasta que su excitación creció tanto que ya estaban al borde del orgasmo. 

—Steve… ya no puedo… 

—Acaba amor, vamos, quiero verte…

—Ahhh Ste…

Steve aumentó la presión sobre sus miembros unidos provocando un intenso orgasmo en James. Su rostro se veía tan hermoso, sonrojado y acalorado que Steve llegó al clímax justo después de él. 

Siguieron abrazados, besandose y moviéndose el uno sobre el otro por algún tiempo hasta que se detuvieron con sus piernas entrelazadas mientras recuperaban el aliento. Luego de un momento Steve volvió a llenar de besos el rostro de James hasta que éste lo sujetó con ambas manos para darle un profundo beso en la boca.

—Te amo Steve.

—Y yo te amo a ti Buck. 

James se acurrucó junto al cuerpo de Steve ocultando su rostro en el cuello del soldado.

—No puedo creer que perdimos tanto tiempo por cobardes.

—Es cierto, pero no me arrepiento de lo que vivimos juntos Bucky. Tu amistad, tu cariño fue lo que me mantuvo con vida por largos años.

—Fuimos felices a pesar de todo, con frío, con hambre, igual fuimos felices, siempre tú y yo.

—Y ahora estamos aquí juntos, en el siglo veintiuno, después de tantas cosas que nos pasaron. Después de los largos años de tu sufrimiento.

—Tú estuviste congelado Steve.

—Lo que te pasó a ti fue peor. Yo estuve inconciente, pero tú… sufriste mucho más y tal vez aún te quedan muchas heridas por sanar, pero estamos juntos, aún somos jóvenes, libres y nos tenemos el uno al otro.

—Es nuestra oportunidad de ser felices. ¿Eso me quieres decir?

—Si Buck, es nuestra oportunidad y yo quiero tomarla por completo... quiero que lo hagas conmigo. ¿Puedes? ¿Quieres?

—Dios Steve, no hay nada que desee más pero no sé que pueda pasar. No sé si estoy totalmente libre del Soldado del Invierno. Mi cabeza a veces me juega trucos y me siento perdido… Pero sé que te amo y quiero seguir amándote.

—Con eso me basta amor, con que quieras y me dejes estar contigo y apoyarte.

—No quiero ser una carga para ti Steve.

—No lo eres. Te he amado toda mi vida y quiero seguir haciéndolo.

—Ya no soy el mismo de antes Steve, tal vez nunca recupere toda mi memoria... las cosas que he hecho…

—Yo tampoco soy el mismo. ¿Quién ha cambiado más que yo? Y lo que pasó mientras eras controlado no fue tu responsabilidad. No eras tú mismo. Fueron ellos. 

—Fue mi mano Steve…

—Tal vez fue tu mano pero no tu mente, no tu corazón. Si lo hubiera sido no estarías sintiéndote así. Pero ahora estas de vuelta y aun veo en ti todo lo que me hizo amarte. Lo nuevo solo me hace amarte más.

—Dios Steve, a ti nunca pude decirte que no.

—Parece que soy tu debilidad.

—No… eres mi fuerza.

 

 

\----0----

 

 

Ya era de madrugada. La sala común estaba totalmente a oscuras. Una solitaria silueta se podía ver contra el gran ventanal que daba a la ciudad.

—Jarvis.

—Si señor.

—¿Steve aún está con James?

—Así es señor.

—¿Qué están haciendo?

—No tengo autorización para darle esa información señor.

—Yo mismo escribí esas normas J. Dímelo.

—Está seguro que quiere saberlo señor?

—Si... necesito saberlo, por favor dímelo.

—El capitán Rogers y el sargento Barnes aún están teniendo relaciones sexuales.

Tony se quedó callado por largo tiempo, mirando la ciudad.

—¿Está bien señor?

—No Jarvis, no lo estoy…

 

 

 

 


	3. El amor de su vida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve y Bucky pasan el fin de semana en el cuarto. El siguiente lunes Tony debe enfrentar la realidad.

Por primera vez en meses James despertó sabiendo perfectamente donde se encontraba. Las usuales pesadillas que lo hacían despertar gritando habían cedido su lugar a las imágenes de Steve mirándolo a los ojos, tocándolo, besándolo, hablándole sensualmente al oído. Su cuerpo se sentía lánguido y saciado. Sus músculos estaban relajados pero al mismo tiempo parecían listos para la acción. Aún era de madrugada y Steve seguía durmiendo plácidamente a su lado con uno de sus brazos sobre el vientre de James y una pierna posesivamente descansando sobre las suyas. Cuidadosamente James se volvió hacia Steve para contemplar su rostro sin despertarlo. Steve se veía hermoso. ¡Estaba tan relajado! Su boca mostraba una leve sonrisa y sus labios entreabiertos estaban aun inflamados por los abundantes besos que habían compartido durante la noche. 

El corazón de James se estremeció al recordar las caricias de Steve. Había sido intenso, íntimo y profundo. Nunca nadie lo había tocado así. Años atrás, cuando había estado con alguna mujer él había sido el que tocaba y acariciaba. Siempre era él quien daba placer y siempre estaba al mando de la situación. Nunca se había visto a si mismo perdiendo totalmente el control. Steve lo había “devorado” toda la noche. James lo había dejado tomar el liderazgo porque entre ellos siempre había sido a la inversa. James era el dominante, en cada aspecto de su vida juntos había sentido la obligación de guiar a Steve, de protegerlo, de enseñarle, pero esa noche Steve le había pedido dejarlo hacer, y James no podía negarle nada. Pero a medida que había avanzado la noche Steve lo había hecho sentir cosas que nunca había experimentado antes y que no sabía que podría llegar a sentir. Su cuerpo y su voluntad se habían entregado por completo al único ser en el mundo en que podía confiar plenamente. Steve lo tuvo en sus manos y lo hizo olvidar, al menos durante todo una noche, el dolor que lo había estado acosando desde que volvió a tener conciencia de si mismo.

Contemplando el rostro de Steve recordó todas aquellas noches del pasado en que se quedaba mirando a su amigo mientras vigilaba su sueño, al principio preocupado durante sus abundantes enfermedades y después solo por el placer de verlo. En ese entonces lo embargaba la culpabilidad pero ahora, en esa madrugada se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía porqué sentirse culpable, ahora tenía permiso para ver a su amante, tenía ¿derecho? Steve lo amaba, Steve era suyo, podía tocarlo, besarlo… ¿o debía esperar a que despertara?

La noche anterior había reprimido sus deseos de tocarlo. Steve no le había dejado espacio para explorar su maravilloso cuerpo y finalmente James se había rendido, dejándose amar y adorar, embriagado de placer. Ahora quería ver, tocar y saborear. Ahora era su turno.

Lentamente levantó el brazo de Steve de su vientre dejándolo a un costado, pero cuando empezó a tratar de mover su pierna Steve se volvió sobre su espalda reacomodándose en la cama con un profundo suspiro pero sin despertar. James sonrió ya que eso era precisamente lo que él quería. Tener a Steve tendido sobre la cama gloriosamente desnudo, tapado solo con una sábana que dejaba al descubierto su impresionante y hermoso pecho. Los ojos de James lo recorrieron con admiración y deseo. Steve siempre había sido hermoso. Antes, cuando era delgado y enfermizo, su piel era blanca y suave como la porcelana. Los delicados vellos rubios de su piel brillaban cuando el sol que entraba por la ventana los iluminaba en las madrugadas del verano, haciendo que las manos de James se tensaran con las ganas de acariciarlos y recorrer esa piel centímetro a centímetro. Ahora, la piel dorada era igualmente hermosa rodeando los rosados pezones que no habían cambiado en absoluto. James deseaba besarlos, succionarlos hasta hacer gemir a Steve. Solo de pensar en eso hizo que su corazón se acelerara y su sangre corriera rápido hasta su entrepierna. 

La suave respiración de Steve hacía que el pecho subiera y bajara lentamente haciendo que los músculos de su estómago se movieran deliciosamente. James no pudo resistir la tentación de tirar suavemente la sábana dejando al descubierto el torso de Steve hasta sus caderas. El nacimiento de su vello púbico llamaba a su boca con lujuria.

—Puedes tocarme si quieres Buck…

—¡Diablos Steve! ¡Me asustaste! – Dijo James sentándose en la cama sin poder ocultar su sonrisa.

—Lo siento, es que parecías tener muchas ganas. Casi estabas salivando sobre mi…

—Oye, no seas pesado – dijo golpeándolo con su pierna – no estaba salivando

—Claro que si. Estuviste apunto de pasar tu lengua por mi estómago… ni siquiera te diste cuenta que yo había despertado.

—No te pongas pesado mocoso, solo estaba mirando.

—Puedes mirar y tocar todo lo que quieras Buck – dijo Steve sonrojándose mientras dejaba caer a un lado la sábana que lo cubría – soy tuyo…

James se volvió completamente hacia Steve que lo miraba con adoración sin levantarse de la cama. Su gesto era de entrega y expectación, su mirada llena de deseo y fragilidad. Enternecido James se puso sobre Steve, atrapándolo entre sus piernas.

—Es mi turno ahora amor… te voy a hacer sentir tan bien que no vas a querer salir de esta cama nunca más.

—Buck…

Steve no pudo seguir hablando porque James cubrió su boca con un beso profundo e intenso. Steve lo recibió abriendo su boca de inmediato uniendo sus lenguas deliciosamente. Sus cuerpos se rozaban por completo totalmente despiertos y llenos de deseo. Las manos de Steve empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo de James de arriba a abajo pero James lo detuvo sujetándolo de las muñecas dejándolas juntas sobre su cabeza.

—Es mi turno amor, solo sujétate de mi ¿está bien? 

—Si… lo que quieras Buck.

James lo besó hasta dejarlo sin aliento. Después siguió besando su cuello y su pecho bajando rápidamente hasta su erección.

—Eres tan hermoso Steve, siempre has sido hermoso, tan suave… - la lengua de James empezó a recorrer la tibia carne saboreando cada rincón – he soñado esto tantas veces amor…

—B… Buck… 

La voz jadeante de Steve excitó aún más a James. Nunca había escuchado su nombre dicho de esa manera, tan deseosa, tan frágil y en la voz de Steve. 

—Di mi nombre amor – rogó mientra tomaba todo el miembro de Steve en su boca.

—Bucky… Ahaaa… Buck…

La boca de James recorría el pene con ternura, primero lentamente, después con más fuerza, succionando levemente la cabeza y llenándolo de besos. Las caderas de Steve no podían quedarse quietas mientras sus manos acariciaban la cabeza de su amante.

Se notaba que Steve estaba cerca del clímax pero James quería darle algo más. Suavemente soltó el pene de Steve dejándolo caer sobre su vientre.

—Espera un momento amor.

Incorporándose un poco se acercó a la mesa de noche para buscar algo en el cajón. Afortunadamente encontró rápido lo que buscaba. Se volvió a poner sobre Steve, esta vez sobre sus rodillas mirando intensamente al excitado soldado entre sus piernas.

—Voy a cabalgarte mi capitán… voy meterte dentro de mi hasta lo más profundo…

—Dios, Buck... ¿Estás seguro?…

—Nunca he estado más seguro de algo en mi vida Steve. Quiero sentirte dentro de mi, que me llenes con tu semen…

Mientras hablaba había untado sus dedos con el lubricante que había sacado y los estaba introduciendo uno a uno dentro de si mismo sin dejar de mirar a Steve. James nunca había hecho esto antes, pero estaba resuelto a hacerlo bien para Steve.

—Buck… ¿puedo ayudarte? – Dijo Steve mientras miraba alucinado los movimientos de James – Déjame prepararte… quiero hacerlo…

—La próxima vez amor… no puedo esperar... ya... ya estoy listo…

La mirada de James era realmente predatoria. Con una de sus manos tomó el inmenso pene de Steve, lo cubrió de lubricante y lo guió hacia su entrada. Al primer contacto no pudo evitar estremecerse. Era una sensación extraña e intensa. Con cuidado lo introdujo dentro de si, bajando poco a poco, muy lentamente mientras gemidos de placer salían de sus gargantas. 

—Diablos Steve, te sientes tan grande... 

—Buck... mmm... 

Steve no dejaba de mirarlo con una expresión maravillada. El sudor había empezado a cubrir su piel como una ligera capa de rocío que no hacía más que hacerlo lucir más hermoso aún. De su boca entreabierta solo salían gemidos de placer. 

James siguió bajando sobre Steve hasta que sus nalgas tocaron sus piernas. Los quejidos de placer que salieron de ambos hombres podrían haber sido escuchados por cualquiera que hubiera estado pasando por el pasillo.

Era la primera vez que Steve hacia el amor, era la primera vez que James era penetrado. La sensación era tan abrumadora para ambos que se quedaron largo rato moviéndose el uno contra el otro suavemente, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos dándose suaves besos entre sus respiraciones entrecortadas. James subía y bajaba lentamente sobre Steve el cual respondía con movimientos igualmente lentos logrando un ritmo perfecto y enloquecedor. Entre gemidos y sudor lograron decirse todo lo que tenían en sus corazones.

—Nunca… pensé… que podría tenerte así Buck… solo con tenerte de vuelta… me bastaba…

—Ahaaa… Steve… te sientes tan bien… 

—Eres tan exquisito, tan… estrecho… tan caliente… me quemas Buck…

—Te he deseado toda la vida Steve… más fuerte… así... sigue... Steve...

—¿Te gusta así amor? – dijo Steve mientras sujetaba las nalgas de James y apuraba el ritmo de sus embestidas. Con cada movimiento frotando deliciosamente su próstata. 

—¡SI!… si… así amor… ahaaa…

—Quiero tenerte así... por el resto de mi vida...

—No podía… soportar… la idea… Ahaaa…. de que alguien más… te tuviera Steve…

—Soy tuyo Buck, solo tuyo…

James se sentía sobrepasado por el placer y no pudo mantener más sus ojos abiertos. Con un fuerte gemido su orgasmo lo sorprendió sin haber sido tocado lanzando gruesos chorros de semen sobre el pecho de Steve, el cual siguió embistiéndolo hasta que no salió ninguna gota más de su cuerpo. Pesadamente cayó sobre el pecho de Steve el que puso una de sus manos sobre su cabeza atrayéndolo más hacia sí para acariciar tiernamene su cabello.

—Quiero que termines dentro de mi Steve – dijo James cuando por fin pudo recobrar el aliento. Steve aun estaba dentro de él pero sin moverse – Aun se siente muy bien amor.

—Bucky... puedo… ¿darte vuelta?

—Claro, tómame como quieras – dijo James con una sonrisa.

Sin salirse de él Steve lo tomó por la cintura firmemente y lo puso suavemente en la cama sobre su espalda. James abrió sus piernas aún más con la expresión más sugerente y sensual que pudo lograr mirando a los ojos de su amante.

—Tómame Steve, quiero sentirte…

Steve sintió un deseo feroz de enterrarse dentro de James. Sujetando sus piernas abiertas miró embelesado como su pene era engullido por la hermosa y rosada abertura que se le presentaba sin vergüenza ni duda. El ritmo de sus empujes fue fuerte y constante, mientra volvía a atrapar esos hermosos labios entre los suyos. Rápidamente alcanzó el orgasmo mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello de James, gimiendo de placer. James pudo sentir el fuerte chorro de cálido líquido que llenó sus entrañas haciéndolo experimentar una satisfacción que no había conocido nunca antes en su vida..

—Te amo Steve…

Ambos permanecieron abrazados recobrando el aliento por largo rato. Ninguno tenía deseos de separarse o de levantarse para limpiar el desastre que habían dejado en la cama. Solo tenían energía para besarse tiernamente y mirarse a los ojos como si no quisieran perderse ni un minuto entre ellos. 

—Tengo hambre… - dijo sorpresivamente Steve.

—Eso sí que fue romántico Steve.

La declaración fue tan repentina que ambos estallaron en risas. Pronto las risas se tornaron carcajadas mientras se revolcaban en la cama empujándose y haciéndose cosquillas.

—¡Ya Steve basta! – dijo James sin aliento.

—¡Tú empezaste! Yo solo dije la verdad. No hemos comido nada desde ayer en la tarde y hemos gastado mucha energía. 

—Si, está bien… es cierto, yo también tengo hambre. Creo que tengo bastante comida aquí. ¿O quieres subir a la cocina comunitaria?

—Aún no… aún no quiero salir de aquí... ¿te molesta?

—No, claro que no. Estoy feliz de estar aquí contigo, tenerte solo para mí.

—Yo también amor – dijo Steve cariñosamente mientras plantaba un sonoro beso en el cuello de James.

—¿Qué te parece si nos damos una ducha y después preparamos algo de comer?

—¿Puedo lavarte? – dijo Steve con una mirada pícara.

—¿Puedo lavarte yo a ti?

—Creo que estamos de acuerdo.

 

Después de una larga ducha, que incluyó el mutuo lavado y dos gloriosas mamadas lograron llegar a la cocina vistiendo solo sus calzoncillos. James se puso un delantal negro de cocina y sacó varios ingredientes de la heladera para preparar un par de omelette como las que solían comer en Brooklyn. Cuando James empezó a juntar los ingredientes en una fuente Steve lo abrazó por la espalda y empezó a besar su cuello.

—Steve… mmm… bebe no puedo cocinar si me distraes así.

—Es que te ves tan sexy con ese delantal. No puedo resistir las ganas de tocarte, ahora que tengo permiso para hacerlo.

—Antes… ¿tenias ganas de tocarme?

—Claro que si. Cuando volviste, al principio era muy difícil para mi estar cerca de ti. Sabía que no me recordabas… yo tenía unas ganas terribles de abrazarte, de tocarte, solo para estar seguro de que eras de verdad, no solo un sueño. Después cuando empezaste a recordar estaba tan feliz que me moría de ganas de besarte, pero no podía hacerlo, nunca habían sido las cosas así entre nosotros.

—Lo siento Steve.

—No es tu culpa Bucky. Está bien. Era yo el del problema.

—No, no era tu culpa. Yo también quería tocarte. Incluso al principio, cuando no recordaba mucho, sentía una gran atracción hacia ti. Eres un hombre muy atractivo Steve.

—¿De verdad?

—Claro, ¿te has mirado al espejo?

—Pero Thor tiene mejor cuerpo que yo y Tony es mucho más sensual que todos nosotros juntos. Podría haberte atraído cualquiera de ellos.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? Thor es un tremendo tipo pero no me atrae en absoluto y Tony… de verdad crees que Tony es más sensual… ¿que yo?

—No… no más que tú, es diferente. Tú eres hermoso y sexy naturalmente y en una forma salvaje que me vuelve loco Buck… - Steve no pudo controlar las ganas de besar esos rojos labios que mostraban un pequeño guiño – Tú me vuelves loco sin quererlo.

James recibió el beso con gusto y como queriendo demostrar cuan sensual podía ser mordió el labio inferior de Steve reteniéndolo un tiempo más entre sus labios para después pasar su lengua lentamente sobre él logrando un gemido de placer del capitán.

—¿Y Tony?

—Tony es un tipo de mundo, tiene mucha experiencia y siempre está coqueteando con todos. Sabe que es atractivo y no se reprime en usar su encanto para obtener lo que quiere.

—Pero conmigo no coquetea. Ni con Thor. Lo hace solo contigo Steve.

—No, claro que no… ¿tú crees?

—Si, es obvio. ¿Y además de sensual crees que es atractivo?

—Bueno, si... lo es. De hecho me recordaba mucho a ti. 

James dejó de cocinar por completo.

—Steve, antes de besarte, ayer, había algo notado algo entre tú y Tony. Quería preguntarte acerca de eso.

—Tony y yo somos buenos amigos. Después de que me sacaron del hielo yo estaba solo y destrozado, creía que tú estabas… 

—Si, lo sé, creo que en cierta forma si estaba muerto.

—Dios Buck… - Steve acarició el cuello de James y siguió hablando - Tony me dio un hogar. Me trató como a una persona normal, no como a una leyenda viviente. Me ayudo mucho y nos hicimos buenos amigos. Se parece a ti. Tienen mucho en común.

—¿Te gusta Steve?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Es una pregunta simple Steve, ¿Te gusta? ¿Te atrae?

—Creo que es atractivo, si… pero yo te amo a ti Buck.

—Si yo no hubiera hecho nada ayer… crees que él y tú, con el tiempo, tal vez… ¿hubieran tenido algo?

—No lo sé Buck, tal vez…

—¿El es para ti algo así como Peggy? Tú la amaste y si no hubieras caído al mar te hubieras casado con ella.

—Es cierto, tal vez nos habríamos casado, pero tal vez no. Nunca estuvimos juntos en tiempos de paz. No sé si hubiéramos funcionado en un ambiente normal. Eso es algo que nunca sabremos Buck. Además, durante todo ese tiempo nunca dejé de amarte a ti. Incluso antes de que cayeras, yo ya había aceptado que tú y yo solo podíamos ser amigos, pero eso no me hizo amarte menos.

—Steve, yo solo quiero saber si me entrometí entre tú y Tony… si querías algo con él, si lo quieres aún yo… 

—No Bucky… no hay nada entre Tony y yo. Si somos amigos, si lo encuentro atractivo pero nunca hubo nada, yo estaba de luto, por ti, por Peggy. Y cuando volviste, solo estaba preocupado de tu recuperación… 

—Está bien, te creo pero solo dime algo. Si yo no hubiera hecho nada, ¿crees que tú y Tony hubieran estado juntos eventualmente? Dime la verdad por favor.

Steve miró a James a los ojos por un momento. No podía mentirle, no ahora que ya no había ningún secreto entre ellos.

—Si, creo que sí. 

El rostro de James se ensombreció en un segundo.

—Mierda Steve…

—Bucky, yo había vuelto a aceptar que tú y yo solo podíamos ser amigos. Estaba feliz con tenerte de vuelta. Con poder verte, escucharte, y tenía la esperanza de poder tocarte algún día sin desearte como te deseo. Pero estaba siendo muy difícil. Me estaba sintiendo muy solo y un poco desesperado. No tienes idea de cómo me enciendes Buck. Pensé que era el momento de abrirme a otras personas. Tony… yo… él realmente me interesa, como amigo, como compañero, tenemos mucho en común y si me atrae. Por eso le dejé saber que me gustan también los hombres. No sabía si él estaba interesado en mí de esa manera…

—Eso era muy obvio Steve, yo lo noté de inmediato.

—¿Es cierto? No me di cuenta…

—Tú no te das cuenta de muchas cosas.

—Tú tampoco amor. Tuvieron que pasar más de 70 años para que te dieras cuanta de que te amo… ¡No! ¡En realidad nunca te diste cuenta!

—Tal vez Tony sea un mejor hombre para ti Steve.

—No hay mejor hombre para mí que tú Buck. Nunca he dejado de amarte y nunca dejaré de hacerlo.

James rodeó el cuello de Steve con sus brazos escondiendo su rostro en su cuello.

—Te amo tanto Steve.

—Tú eres el amor de mi vida Buck.

Después de una nueva serie de besos y caricias sus estómagos les recordaron la falta de comida. Una vez saciados volvieron a la cama para caer nuevamente uno en los brazos del otro. Ese día y el siguiente estuvieron amándose intensamente solo deteniéndose para comer y recuperar energía. El lunes era un nuevo día de trabajo y ambos debían volver al mundo real pero mientras no fuera obligatorio iban a aprovechar cada segundo para estar juntos. Más de setenta años de espera habían sido suficientes.

 

\----0----

 

Tony había estado trabajando el fin de semana, o al menos eso era lo que creían los demás. La verdad es que no había tenido energía para trabajar. Le había pedido a Jarvis que desplegara los planos de varios proyectos pero no logró concentrase en ninguno. La sensación de pérdida que tenía en su pecho era demasiado dolorosa como para pensar en nada que no fuera Steve.

Steve, Steve… el hermoso y noble Steve, ya no virginal, ya no inocente, bueno si realmente lo fue alguna vez… La pena le llenaba la garganta de un sabor amargo que ni el alcohol pudo quitarle. Alcohol, si… mucho alcohol, sin embargo ni siquiera eso fue capaz de hacer. En el taller solo tenía media botella de Whiskey olvidada meses atrás cuando bajo la tutela de Steve había bajado sus dosis de alcohol al mínimo y no quiso subir a buscar más para evitar encontrase con la feliz pareja o peor que eso para “no” encontrarse con ellos. 

Tony sabía que no podía estar enojado con Steve. No tenía ningún derecho a estarlo. Ellos no tenían ningún compromiso. Nunca habían intercambiado palabras de cariño, nunca se habían besado. Pero de alguna forma no podía evitar sentirse traicionado. Se había permitido sentir esperanza, tal vez por las sonrisas que Steve le dirigía, solo a él, estaba muy seguro de ello. Habían habido algunos roces, de su manos al alcanzarle su jarro de café, de sus hombros cuando caminaban juntos, abrazos amistosos después de alguna batalla que duraban un poco más de lo debido, todo ello seguido de una sonrisa, una mirada cómplice. 

Antes de la aparición de James la relación entre ellos era mucho más intensa, obviamente cuando reapareció el amigo perdido Steve tuvo que dedicarle mucho tiempo, pero antes de eso, solo algunos días antes Tony podría haber asegurado que Steve sentía alguna atracción hacia él, no solo porque lo dibujaba mucho sino porque pasaba gran parte de su tiempo libre con él en su taller. Incluso, una tarde la mirada de Steve se detuvo por mucho tiempo en su boca. Tony había estado seguro de que lo iba a besar cuando el inoportuno Clint apareció en la cocina haciendo que Steve se retirara rápidamente sin decir palabra. 

Tony no podía dejar de repetirse que había sido su culpa por no haber dicho algo antes, por no haber actuado antes. El problema era que el riesgo había sido muy alto. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Steve lo hubiera rechazado? ¿Cómo habrían podido seguir siendo amigos con una situación así de incómoda entre ellos? Por eso Tony había querido estar más seguro, por eso esperó. Pero ahora podía ver otro problema aun mayor. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si él y Steve hubieran empezado una relación antes de la vuelta de James? ¿Steve lo hubiera dejado o hubiera tratado de olvidar el amor por su viejo amigo, quedándose con Tony solo por agradecimiento?

Eran tantas preguntas que pasaban por su mente pero al final solo una respuesta permanecía: había perdido a Steve sin siquiera haberlo tenido.

—Señor, el capitán Rogers solicita acceso.

—¿Qué… Steve?

—Si señor, ¿le permito la entrada?

—Qué hora es Jarvis? ¿Y qué día?

—Hoy es lunes, son las 12:30 de la tarde. 

—Está bien, déjalo entrar.

 

—Tony, ¿estás bien?

—Steve, mi buen amigo Steve, estoy bien. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Te extrañamos en la reunión de esta mañana. Jarvis me informó que estuviste trabajando aquí desde el viernes. 

—Si, claro, tenía que terminar algunos proyectos muy importantes, tú sabes como es eso.

—Lo sé Tony, solo quería asegurarme de que está bien.

—Siempre tan buen capitán, siempre preocupados por tus compañeros. ¿Y cómo es que lograste salir de la habitación de Barnes? Todos creímos que no te veríamos en una semana.

—Tony… 

—¿No sabes que decir? No te avergüences, era obvio lo que estaba pasando en su habitación. No solo por el beso que te dio sino por los sonidos que se podían escuchar en el pasillo. Y yo que pensé que había hecho un buen trabajo cuando remodelé los departamentos, creí que eran a prueba de todo. Aparentemente no a prueba de los gemidos de un súper soldado – las mejillas de Steve estaban al rojo vivo – Steve, querido Steve ¡aun te ruborizas! Me alegro… no creo poder acostumbrarme a no ver ese hermoso rosado en tus mejillas, aunque no creo que dure mucho con todo lo que debe estar haciéndote el Soldado del Inverno.

—¡Tony ya basta! 

—Vamos Steve, seguro que el soldado sabe algunos buenos trucos ¿verdad?: Todos sabemos que puede hacer gritar a cualquiera.

Enojado por la última frase de Tony, Steve se acercó rápidamente a él sujetándolo del brazo.

—¿Vas a golpearme Steve?

—No, Dios no… Tony… - más calmado soltó el brazo y lo sujetó de los hombros acercando sus rostros – estás enojado conmigo, lo entiendo, pero por favor no ataques a Bucky, él ha sufrido mucho como para hacerlo pagar por mis errores.

El tono de voz de Steve era tan dolorido que la rabia de Tony se disolvió en un segundo.

—Mierda Steve, perdóname… tú no me debes nada, no has hecho nada malo, soy yo… soy yo el idiota celoso, sin motivo… mierda no creo que sepas de que estoy hablando ¿verdad?

—Creo saberlo Tony… y lo siento. Siento no haberme dado cuenta antes.

—¿Y qué hubieras hecho? ¿Alejarte de mí? Decirme que estoy loco, que nunca podrías haberme querido, no con tu corazón lleno de amor por Barnes…

—No, Tony… no lo sé… antes de que Bucky me besara, yo ya había aceptado tenerlo solo como amigo, pero quería algo más en mi vida, pero entonces él me dijo que me amaba y Dios, ¡es el amor de mi vida! 

—Claro, y entre él y yo no ha donde perderse ¿verdad?

—Tony, no es eso, tú eres maravilloso, si no fuera por… si las cosas fueran distintas yo… 

—Tú qué… ¿estarías conmigo? ¿Hubieras podido amarme?

—He amado a Bucky toda mi vida Tony, desde que éramos niños, antes y después del suero. Incluso cuando quise a Peggy y lo creí muerto lo seguí amando. Amarlo es y será parte de mi alma, de lo que me define como persona, como hombre. Y ahora estoy con él y lo estaré hasta que él me acepte, mientras ambos existamos e incluso después. Pero necesito que entiendas algo Tony. Tú eres importante para mí, eres mi compañero, mi mejor amigo aparte de él y te quiero, si te quiero, pero no puedo darte lo que necesitas. Tú mereces alguien que te lo de todo y yo no puedo ser esa persona. ¿Me entiendes?

—No lo sé… 

—No es que seas menos que él, no es que no me atraigas. Porque si me atraes Tony, pero mi conexión con él va mucho más allá… es toda una vida, son años de espera, años de deseo y amor reprimido que ya no podemos contener.

—Está bien, lo entiendo, no me debes nada Steve… 

—Lo sé pero quiero que sigamos siendo amigos y me duele verte así. 

—Ya pasará Steve. Si tú pudiste hacerlo por tantos años, yo también podré, además – dijo Tony con una sonrisa irónica – el amor de mi vida debe andar por ahí esperándome ¿verdad? 

—Estoy seguro que si Tony, solo debes abrir los ojos y actuar cuando llegue.

—Si, no fue buena idea esperar. 

—Tony…

—Si lo sé, lo sé. Y Barnes sabe que tú… que tú y yo tal vez…

—Si, me preguntó y se lo dije.

—¡Mierda cómo no me di cuenta antes!

—Creo que es una constante en nuestra vida, no darnos cuenta…

—No me odia ¿o si?

—No te odia Tony, pero si se sentía un poco inseguro. Se dio cuenta que podías haber sido tú.

—¿Yo? 

—Mi tercer amor, como Peggy, podrías haber sido tú si él no se hubiera atrevido a decirme.

—Y si yo me hubiera atrevido a actuar antes, tal vez él no habría hablado nunca.

—Eso nunca lo sabremos ¿verdad?

—No, creo que no.

—¿Estarás bien Tony?

—Creo que si, soy un sobreviviente ¿recuerdas?

—Si, lo sé y me alegro por ello. ¿Vienes a almorzar con nosotros?

—En un momento, lo prometo.

—Está bien. ¿Nos vemos en una media hora?.

—Si, claro, nos vemos Steve.

La sonrisa de Tony desapareció de su rostro en el preciso momento en que las puertas del elevador se cerraron tras el capitán. Y en ese mismo preciso momento gruesas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y su respiración se aceleró al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se estremeció de dolor.

—¿Está bien señor? - dijo Jarvis – ¿Necesita que llame a alguien? ¿La señorita Potts tal vez?

—No Jarvis – dijo Tony entre callados sollozos – solo dame unos minutos, estaré bien.


End file.
